What Hurts the Most
by heaven keeps kickin' it
Summary: Jack made a promise 5 years ago, that he and Kim would always be together, but what now? He began his acting career, barely seeing her until 1 day, he just left, breaking off their engagement. Then, years later, he's engaged and then married. Months later, he returns with his wife. Kim is broken. Completely worn down. Will Kim get her happy ending? Or will she be broken forever?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! :D I hope you guys like this one! So, maybe a review? PM me for ideas! BTW, the gang are 25. In honor of my friend, Nikki, from the Kickin' It Wiki or KickOfficial from Twitter, she's going to be a supporting character. :D But there's bad news. It'll be said at the end of this chapter. The time for this story is December 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Abercrombie or People magazine or whatever else I mention that does not belong to me. **

* * *

_Once Upon a Time_

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

_I watched carefully at every move he made, every move she made onto the dance floor. They were...official..._**  
**

_Officially...married._

_Those words hurt me inside._

_Isn't it funny how when a couple makes a commitment to be together forever, never breaking apart, one of them leaves without saying goodbye, only leaving a picture and a letter?_

_He married her. I lost my chance to be with him. It's been 10 years since we met. He promised me that he'd be there for me. Never leaving me. _

_Well, that's what hurts the most._

The End.

I closed the novel, proud of my accomplishment of publishing my first book. It came out two months ago, with over 100, 000 copies sold.

Now...where did I get the inspiration? Two words.

Jack. Anderson.

What a bitch! He betrayed me. He promised we'd be together forever but no, no! He left me for his acting, modeling, and karate career. And 3 months ago, he eloped. They're probably back from their damn honeymoon in Paris.

I dropped the book on my leather sofa, dragging myself to the kitchen. **(A/N: Kim lives in a 2 floor house with a basement that she shares with Julie, Kelsey, Nikki, and Grace. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton live together next door.) **Kelsey was there, sitting on the window seat, reading _People_ magazine with Kristen Stewart on the cover. Grace was on the kitchen island stool, on her laptop. Julie was at the stove, with a frying pan in hand. Nikki was leaning on the wall, texting on her phone.

I clasped a black hair band from my wrist and tied my hair in a messy bun. I was wearing gray sweats and a blue Abercrombie tee. I stretched my muscles, sitting on one of the chairs at the wooden tables as the girls greeted me. I smiled back, letting out a yawn as I checked my phone.

The doorbell rang and Kelsey immediately jumped from her seat, dropping the magazine onto the tile floor. I could hear the door click open. Julie walked over to me, handing me a plate of pancakes and blueberry marmalade. She strutted over to Grace and Nikki handing her a plate or waffles. I opened my mouth, the fork close to my mouth when I heard a nervous chuckle. "Um, Kim, you have..uh...company," Kelsey stuttered. I dropped the silverware from my hands as I ran to the front door.

"Kels, what's wr-...Jack?" I stammered.

"Hi, Kim!" He exclaimed, reaching in for a hug. I backed away, disgusted. Behind him was a blond-haired girl. Who was that? Oh, yeah, Jack's wife, Stefanie. **(A/n: I imagine Stefanie played by Stefanie Scott.) **I shuddered as I backed away.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"Just came to see how you guys are doing!" Stefanie answered as Jack wrapped an arm around her petite waist.

"Very nice to see you, Anderson," I spat, "But buh-bye!" I slammed the door shut, only to have it opened again by Jack's stupid shoes.

"What?!" I hissed, clearly appalled.

"Can we come in?" Jack asked quietly, trying to be polite. I snorted. He was probably thinking about what happened 5 years ago when we were 20. When he dumped me. Left me.

"Sure, why not?" I retorted as I retreated to the living room.

"Kim, what's going on?" Julie asked as she, Nikki, Grace stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Grace had a cup of coffee in her hand. When she saw Jack and Stefanie, she dropped the foam cup, letting it splatter and on the floor. I winced but kept quiet. Grace didn't care. Nikki was standing there, gaping. She was shuddering, looking like she was going to fall from Earth.

"JACK. ANDERSON." Grace screeched as her fists clenched. "WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. AND. HER. DOING. HERE!"

Julie added, "She's right, dumbass, what are you here for?"

Nikki snickered as she fluffed her $73 Banana Republic skirt.

Kelsey stepped in, leaning on the wall before snarling, "Anderson, you have 5 minutes. Talk. NOW."

Stefanie put on a gloomy face, sad as hell. I feel ya, girl..well, when it happened to me years ago.

"So, me and Stef were at the bookstore, buying a magazine when we saw a book on the new shelf. I went to get it and bought it. Then I saw that you wrote it. That book, _What Hurts the Most. _Stef and I read it together...so..um...where did you get the inspiration?"

We all burst out laughing at Jack's stupidness.

"You, idiot!" I replied, trying to stop laughing too hard.

His face immediately filled with hurt. I snickered gleefully.

"Everything was based on what happened 5 years ago?" He spluttered, turning red.

I nodded as I stood up, grabbing both Jack and Stefanie's hand as I dragged them to the front door.

"You. Out." I commanded, stabbing a finger at the door. Stefanie sighed as Jack murmured something.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I shrugged my shoulders, completely disappointed at our results with trying to rekindle our...um..._friendship._ Stefanie murmured into my ear, "It's alright, Jack. We'll...somehow...get her to reconcile with us. I know we will."

I smiled and answered, "We will, baby. We will."

We stared to walk off to our house next door.

Oops. I guess I forgot to tell them this.

I unlocked the door as we hung our jackets on the coat rack. **(A/N: It's November) **We turned to the living room when we gasped. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were there, staring at us hard.

"Congratulations, Jack. After all these years, you finally talked to one of us," Eddie sneered, standing up. Jerry and Milton stood up too.

"You never knew how depressed everyone was when you left Kim...after that promise you made," Milton hissed, crossing his skinny arms.

Stef and I shared worried glances.

"You knew about the promise?" I questioned.

"Of course we did, Anderson. Kim told everybody after she woke up, with you not next to her in bed. Just a fucking letter and photo of you." Jerry answered, coolly.

"Guys..." I pleaded as Stefanie hung onto my arm, tighter.

Milton thrusted a little card from his pocket and shoved it in my head. "Here's a business card for a decorating company. This place looks like hell. You might wanna fix it up."

Then they stormed out of the house muttering stuff like, "Betraying bitch" and "Such a whore!"

They slammed the door and the whole house shook. I shivered as I sat on the sofa. Stefanie joined me. I stroked her hair and she giggled, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"She's sad, isn't she?" Stefanie asked me, crossing her fingers on Kim's novel.

_What Hurts the Most._

"Yeah, because of me." I answered, slumping.

"It's gonna be alright. We just have to try." She assured me.

"Yeah, we have to give our best shot." I replied back to her. Stefanie smiled and I grinned.

Then I leaned in and kissed her passionately.

_Yeah...that's what hurts the most._

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**_  
_

Great. My stupid ex is back with no clue. He's clueless.

But on the plus side, Stefanie's not a bitch. She's not one of those blitzy Barbie sluts. I guess I should feel happy about that.

Kelsey finished cleaning Grace's mess and then sat in front of me. Julie and Grace, arm-in-arm strolled over to us, both sitting on a sofa. Nikki slipped on a diamond bracelet, finally settling next to me.

"What are you going to do, Kim?" She simpered.

"I-I don't know. Too much has gone around me," I whispered.

"He's a fucking bitch. He never deserved you...ever." Nikki snorted, playing with the clasp of her bracelet.

"Do you want to go talk to Jack?" Grace whimpered.

"Seriously, Grace? She JUST talked to him." Julie snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, Jack was the one talking," Grace defended.

We all burst out laughing.

"Why don't you just go confront him now?" Kelsey questioned.

"I guess so," I replied sulky, as I dragged myself out of the house.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Stefanie pulled back and said, "We haven't had breakfast. What do you want?"

"Hmm...I'll have some orange juice for now," I answered. She smiled at me as she scampered to the kitchen. I stood up from the couch and headed to the kitchen where Stef was pouring the juice in a tall, clear glass.

She handed it to me and I said, "Thanks, honey."

Stefanie sat down with me, drumming her fingers on the glass table. We started to talk about my new movie and her new album when a knock on the door made the whole house shake. Mixed emotions spread on our faces. Uh-oh. "This better not be the paparazzi or a storm of fans," she states, alarmed. We both shuddered at the thought at the airport when we arrived to Seaford from Hollywood. We've been very careful not to reveal ourselves.

"Let's at least see who it is," Stef suggested. I nodded as she and I, holding hands glided to the door. I slowly jerked the door open, wincing for the screams of fans, flashes from cameras, and hounds of the reporters but there was nothing. Complete silence.

There was a honey blond haired girl in our presence. Kim.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just to see how you two are doing," she replied, coldly. Stef and I shared worried glances. "Well!? Aren't you gonna let me in?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, sorry, yeah, come in." Stef said.

**(A/N: Now I'm gonna make it: Kim is in a regular **font**, Jack is** underlined**, and Stefanie is in bold.)**

"Thank you."

"I'm not trying to be rude but is there something you need considering we had a uh...conversation like 7 minutes ago?"

**"Jack! ..." **There was annoyance in her tone.

"Hey! You don't need to smack me!"  Stefanie giggled, leaning her head on my shoulder. **  
**

"Anyway, back to me, yes, I do need to talk to you guys."

"**What is it?"**

"About what happened 5 years ago"

My smile fell. Why would she want to talk about that?

"Why?"

"I thought I should give this back to you." She reached for her ring finger, slipping a ring off. She tossed it to me and I made a perfect catch.

**"What is it?"**

"Yeah, what is it, Kim?"

"Our engagement ring. The one you told me to keep. I don't want it anymore. Since I saw you guys...married, keep it Jack. I don't need it anymore. I was going to give it ti you at your wedding but it didn't seem like the right time."

With that, she stood up and left. Stefanie glanced at me and murmured, "Are you ok, Jack?"

"Y-yeah. I'm o-okay."

She smiled at me before heading upstairs.

9 Hours Later...

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I collasped into my bed, clearly annoyed. I thought about Jack and Stefanie's wedding.

I remember that day so well even though I don't want to. My friends persuaded me to go.

I wore a simple black dress with a strand of white pearls with matching heels. On my right wrist was a love bracelet from Cartier. My hair was put down, back behind my ears where white pearl earrings stood. Even though the wedding was indoor, I wore Chanel sunglasses that covered my face.

Well, actually, the sunglasses; earrings; bracelet; and necklace were all from Jack. I was planning on throwing it at him at the ned of the wedding. And I did. Well, kinda.

After they kissed, I threw all the jewelry onto the floor as I stormed out the wedding, hearing my friends, Jack, and Stefanie calling after me but I just ignored them. And I knew I was being followed. As I unlocked my car, Stefanie showed up, holding onto the layers of her wedding dress.

_"What?" I had snapped._

_"Kim, I'm so sorry."  
_

_"So sorry?! Seriously!? So, after Jack leaves me, he's engaged to you. And now, like 5 fucking minutes ago, you're married! And now you apologize?"_

_"Kim, please, I know you loved Jack. I'm really sorry. I don't want our marriage to tear you guys apart."_

_I snorted. "It already did."_

_With that, I slipped into the car and drove away. Through the rear mirror, I saw Stefanie in tears as Jack comforted her. _

Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to be the cursed one? I grabbed my laptop from my desk and sat on my bed, frantically typing. I loaded onto my email, clicking compose as I quickly typed.

_To: Donna Tobin- donnat0130 _

_Subject: JACK ANDERSON IS DAMN BACK_

_Message: Hey Donna!_

_How's Milan? It must be so beautiful! I can't wait until you get back from your honeymoon. You'll never believe that Jack is back. He and his...wife...ugh. Today's been a nightmare. They tried to reconcile with me and I, in return, gave him back my old ring._

_I can't believe him. Can you?_

_xoxo, K-Craw_

I shut my computer off as I moved to my window. From it, I spotted Jack in his room. Holy crap! His window was right across mine! Aw, shit.

I quietly closed the blue curtains, but left a tiny part open so I could watch Jack. He was sitting on a king-sized bed, staring at the ring I tossed at him earlier. I could have sworn I heard Jack sniffle. I snickered quietly. Stefanie swam into the view. Her blond hair was now in a messy ponytail.

She gave Jack a hug and murmured something in his ear. His mouth formed a small smile as I raised an eyebrow. She then said something again and stepped into the bathroom and I could hear the shower go on. Jack stood up from his position, and walked to the tall dresser and picked up my book. I grabbed my binoculars and zoomed it at his hands. Oh. It was my novel.

He flipped it open to the book jacket where my picture and mini bio was at. I turned away, closing the window with a flick when I heard my name being called.

I muttered, "Shhhhit!"

I opened the window and pushed aside the curtains meeting Jack's sad eyes.

"Kim, I know your mad at me."

I scoffed. "No dip, sherlock," I retorted instantaneously, pushing aside a lock of my blond hair from the middle of my face.

"Is there any way you can forgive me from...5 years ago?"

Suspicion boiled in my stomach as I cried, "Why? Why do you want my trust again? You pretty much played with it the last time I trusted you!"

"Kim, please!"

"No, Jack. Grace and Nikki warned me years ago about you. They said after every relationship you had while we were friends- Meghan, Lynette, Kierra, Cassidy- all of them, you showered them with love and then you ditched them, for someone else. They warned me that you'd break my heart as worse as you did to them. But I denied it, I believed that you'd be forever mine. I denied everything. I swore that we would stay together. And guess what? They were right, Jack. Why bother try again?"

* * *

**Nikki's P.O.V.**

I stepped out onto the porch, slipping my white sunglasses. I slipped on a white blazer as I clicked my designer heels against the wood. Nicole "Nikki" Parker was ready to do her talent. Shopping. I unlocked my car as I slipped into the leather, khaki-colored seats as Grace joined me in black shades.

I drove out the concrete driveway to the bumpy roads and drove to the Seaford Mall, the biggest mall in San Jose.

10 Minutes...

The automatic doors swifted opened as cold air flew through, whooshing in and out. Loud voices chattering, shoes clicking on the floor, and cash registers dinging were heard quickly. I took a deep breath, happy to be at my second home. Wasn't it obvious? Shopping is my second life. Grace squealed as she stared at all the new stores. Burberry. Prada. Tiffany's. Chanel. Louis Vuitton. All new stores that were just built.

Whistles from boys and jealous sighs from girls were heard as we strutted to Cartier. As I walked in, I looked up and my feet screeched to a stop. I almsot went flying as Grace bumped me back up. She raised a brow as I fluffed my clothing off from dust.

"Is that Jack?" I questioned, huskily as I pointed at the brunette looking at diamond necklaces.

Grace snickered quietly and flipped her locks. "Probably getting an expensive gift for Stefanie," she snorted quickly.

We both giggled as we watched Jack carefully.

He was inspecting glass by glass, looking at each necklace when he stopped at one. It was a heart shaped locket with diamonds on it. A golden engraving in it said, "Love". Tiny rubies were embroided on the border of it. He asked the attendant to take it out so he could look at it. The woman smiled and did so, slowly dropping it in Jack's palm.

Jack looked closer, inspecting every little detail then bough it. We watched as he swiped the card as tingles went down my spine. It hurts seeing Jack give a gift to anyone but Kim. But I have to face it. He broke Kim's heart. Grace shifted uncomfortably.

She whispered in my ear, "We shouldn't be watching him." I nodded as we turned around, trying to prevent Jack from spotting us.

"Nikki? Grace?" He called behind us.

Ugh. Shit.

* * *

**Stefanie's P.O.V.**

I hid behind the velvet drapes watching Kim crying into a pillow in her room. Oh, Kim. I know she's hurting so bad right now. She deserves so much better. Throughout these years, I've always regretted dating Jack. I mean, I loved him so much but because of me, she's hurting. And it breaks my heart seeing someone in pain because of me.

I dried my hair with a towel, wiping off the water from the shower. Jack had left to the mall. I was all alone. I changed into my periwinkle blazer and lavender-colored blouse and black skinny jeans. I strapped on my high-heel boots as I checked my email.

Junk.

Spam.

Coupons.

Acting.

Kim.

Actin- wait _KIM?!_

I frantically scrolled up, clicking on her email.

Subject: ...

Message: Hey Stefanie. Sorry for overreacting earlier. It just really pains me seeing Jack with someone else. I hope Jack gives the ring to you, You deserve it anyway.

Best wishes, Kim

I scanned my eyes over the message one more time as thoughts poured in my head. I sighed and wrapped a white scarf around my neck. I grabbed my Louis Vuitton handbag and rushed out the door, slipping on shades at the same time. I ducked, looking around to make sure there were no paparazzi.

Luckily there weren't any. I scampered to Kim's house and knocked on it. I heard quiet footsteps and then the door clicked opened. A brunette was standing there in sweats and a cashmere sweater.

"Stefanie?" Julie asked, completely smitten.

"Hi Julie! Is Kim home?" I asked cheerfully, flaying with the fringes of my scarf.

"Um...yes," Julie replied, shaking.

"Are you alright?"

Julie sighed and dropped her hands to her thighs. "I'm sorry, Stefanie. It's just that I feel bad talking to you and Jack because of Kim. And I remember that one day, when she heard you two were engages. She said, 'I guess even though Jack and I don't have each other we'll always have the memories to keep us.' I'm sorry, Stefanie."

"It's alright, Julie. I understand. I fell horrible. I love Jack so much but it's so heartbreaking that I'm causing someone pain."

"KIM!" Julie exclaimed, fluffing her hair.

A minute later, Kim scurried down with her hair flying. As she walked to us, she shaped her hair in a perfect ponytail. "Er..hi Stefanie. 'Sup Julie?"

"Stefanie wanted to talk to you." With that, Julie walked away, up the wooden stairs.

"So, um, Kim...Jack left for the mall so I was wondering if you'd want to help me go shopping at the mall for a dress for my movie premiere. We can grab lunch later."

Kim just stood there gaping.

I immediately added, "I mean, if you don't want to, it's ok."

"No, no. It's alright! I'd love to come!" Kim smiled at me. "Let me just change first."

10 Minutes Later...

Kim came down from the 2nd floor wearing black leggings, a white frilly tank top, and brown ankle boots. Her hair was lapped with a forehead band.

'Ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded and we proceeded to my car.

30 Minutes Later...

A plate of baked ziti with a side of fresh garlic cheese bread was placed with butter milk in front of me. A fork was clenched in my hand. I lifted a strand up, reaching to eat it when I noticed Kim just drinking a glass of water.

"Kim? Aren't you going to eat?"

"Um...no," she stuttered back.

"Why not? Kim, you have to eat."

"Idonteatlunchanymore."

"Sorry, didn't get that."

"I don't eat lunch anymore."

"You don't?"

"Dinner too."

"Why?"

"Because...of you and Jack. The day he left me, I lost all my appetite. I didn't eat for a week but Julie convinced me to at least eat one meal. So, for the first 2 years I just ate dinner and a snack around lunchtime. The next two years, I only ate lunch with a snack during breakfast. The beginning of this year, when I found out you guys were..engaged...I just started to eat breakfast only."

"Oh, Kim-"

"And I cry myself to sleep everyday. Every single night."

"Kim, I didn't know it caused so much pain for you."

"It's okay. I'm doing better than I used to."

I didn't even notice that the waitress had given me my food and that I finished eating when Kim stood up and asked, "Since you're done, wanna go?"

I took a quick glance at the finished meal and threw my napkin on it. "Sure."

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Grace and Nikki slowly turned, meeting my glance. "What are you doing?" I asked cheerfully, grasping on the strap of the shopping bag.

"Shopping. Obvious, isn't it?" Grace coolly snapped, crossing her pale arms together into a twist.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bother you," I stuttered, clutching the bag harder.

"S'Alright, Jack. Anyway, what are _you_ doing?" Nikki asked. Grace fluffed her green tunic, and stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"I"m...buying a necklace for Stefanie," I replied. Ok, so that wasn't a complete lie. I _was _buying a necklace...just not for Stefanie.

"Whatever," Grace and Nikki muttered as they turned around, strolling to the store next door.

Why did I have to be so guilty?

"Nikki! Grace! WAIT!" I screamed. People turned heads and I immediately slumped on my sunglasses, hoping no one would notice me.

Nikki muttered, "Shit." Grace sighed and murmured, "Holy crap. Sheesh! What, Jack?!"

"I was thinking about giving..._Kim_...the necklace."

A rough hand made contact with my cheek, causing me to yelp.

"What the hell was that for!" I hissed, clutching my cheek as it reddened. I think.

"You bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you? Giving a love necklace to your ex-best friend, your ex-girlfriend, your ex-FIANCE!" Grace snarled.

"I...I don't know."

"You're just a stupid slut. I don't know why Kim dated you. You were going to break her heart in the end, I knew it." Nikki sneered.

I grimaced, knowing she was right. Memories of what Kim said to me earlier boiled.

"I know...you were right, Nikki. But I didn't think this would hurt her this much."

"Seriously?! Remember what happened when you broke Meghan's heart? You dumped her on your damn_ anniversary _for Kierra, and what did she do? Oh yeah, she lost a bunch of weight, didn't eat, cried herself to sleep and look at the skies, Jack. She _died. _Died 4 months after your break-up!" Grace stated.

Before I could speak, Nikki added, "Kim's been doing the same thing. She's been eating so little, she lost 30 pounds in 3 months, and she cries herself to sleep. She never came out of her room, unless she was coming down to eat. We tried our best, me and Julie had to shove food down her throat. Kelsey and Grace always had to keep her up. Kim hasn't even gone outside for at least a second in 5 years. She hasn't stepped foot in a cafe or store because she orders online!"

I gulped. I didn't know I hurt her _that_ bad.

"Sorry, Jack. We can't ever forgive you. This is your mess, clean it up yourself."

* * *

**So, here's the bad news. Kaitlin, who shares this account will be leaving. Both from Wikia and FanFiction, so her story: Kiss & Tell is up for adoption. If you are interested, please PM us. ****Her one-shot story, A Star in the Sky is still going to be continued by me and Alyssa unless we give it up for adoption. Her 3rd story, Forever & Always has been deleted. :)**

**Cici, Alyssa, and Kailtin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm sad that Kaitlin will be leaving but she said she'll try to keep in touch. :) Anyway, in this chapter it'll be half Hurt&Comfort and half humor. Jack, Kim, and Stefanie will have some hurt and comfort while Nikki, Jerry, Eddie, and a new character Caro have a prank war! :) Kelsey, Julie, and Grace will briefly appear. I also mentioned that the story took place on December 3 then I changed it to November. It is December 3. :)**

**PM me for ideas! :) BTW, this chapter takes 3 days after the first one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or anything I mentioned that is not mine.**

* * *

_You v.s. Me_

* * *

**Nikki's P.O.V.**_  
_

I quickly sent my text to everybody saying that Caro will be coming over. After my phone chimed, I dropped the phone onto a fuzzy pillow as I stretched my muscles I flopped into my bed, snatching a copy of _Ok Magazine. _Jack and Stefanie were on the cover. Ugh. I flipped to the cover story reading about their damn marriage for I don't know why until the door pushed open. In fell Caro.

"Caro! Yes! Your finally here!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"Yup. So, ready for the prank war against Jerry and Eddie?"

"Yeah, but we need to wait about 15 minutes. There at a dentist appointment...or maybe a doctor...or maybe therapy...I don't know."

We giggled as Caro unzipped her hoodie halfway. We walked out of the room, down the stairs where I saw Jack and Kim arguing with Stefanie watching. Well, Jack was pleading, Kim was furiously dismissing him, and Stefanie was silent.

"Wassup?" Caro shouted, snapping the 3 people out of their thoughts.

"Hey Caro," Jack said, waving a hand up.

"Hello Jack." She muttered back.

"Anyway, is little Jackie trying trying to win back Kimmy's trust after breaking her heart?" I teased him. Caro and I high-fived each other behind our backs, makin sure they didn't notice.

Jack flinched and stammered back, "Um, yeah..."

"Good luck with that, bitch. Like she's ever do it," Caro mockingly said.

We burst out laughing until Jack glared at us.

"Well, anyway, whatever your doing...can you do it somewhere else? We're kinda busy here."

"C'mon guys," Kim snapped at Stefanie and Jack as they dragged behind her. The door slowly closed and then reopened, in coming Jerry and Eddie.

"Yo, Nikki and Caro? Ready?" Jerry hollered.

"YEAH!" We both screamed back.

We all met up in a circle. "Ok, remember the rules: no poison, guns, knives, or suffocating. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

5

4

3

2

1

"GO!"

We immediately ran into different directions. I ran to my room, grabbing a bottle of green hair-dye. I tip-toed to the bathroom, grabbing the bottle of shampoo Eddie uses when he visits. I opened the cap, a sweet scent coming out and I dunked the gooey dye into it. I snickered gleefully as I trotted out of the door. I heard a yelp and I looked down. Jerry was hanging on a chandelier. Caro was underneath him, clapping her hands. I leaned on the rail of the stairs as Caro laughed.

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Jack unlocked the door to his house and I stormed right it, piling myself in one of the sofas. My arms crossed, my lips were pursed, and my knuckles hardened. Stefanie's pace was as pale as a ghost. She just leaned against the wasabi green walls. Jack sat in the chair across from me.

"Despicable, Anderson," I snarled, "Wasabi green for your walls? Was this supposed to be a memorial for the Wasabi Warriors 10 years ago?"

"The walls were like this when we moved it," Stefanie's soft voice ringed.

I glared at her, mouthing _My argument, not yours. I don't want to give you pressure._

She mouthed back_ Sorry._

"Anyway, it was a stupid decision to keep the green, Jack. Considering you broke the Wasabi code. Your were never loyal or honest. You swore on your life that you'd be with me but no. You broke the damn promise. Then, you were never loyal. You didn't talk to me for years until your fucking wedding. But you talked to everyone else!" I snapped.

His eyes were watery then he sneered back, "I DID try to talk to you but you damn ignored me!"

"I IGNORED YOU BECAUSE YOU IGNORED FOR THE FIRST 3 YEARS! YOU LEFT A STUPID LETTER AND A DAMN PHOTO OF YOU THAT I COULD PRINT OFF THE INTERNET WHEN YOU LEFT ME! AFTER YOU LEFT, I WAS NOTHING TO YOU! NOTHING, ANDERSON! DO YOU HEAR ME!" I screamed.

His mouth opened to say something but then snapped shut. I had defeated him. "Kim..."

"Don't you Kim me! Just go away, Jack. Go away. I didn't want you to leave. I didn't want to go to your wedding. I didn't want you to come back and become your neighbor. I don't want you come near me anymore. I want something that will benefit me, and listen bitch. What I want is you to get out of my life. Get out of Seaford. Get out of San Jose. Move back to New York or L.A. I don't care where but please. i'm begging you. Go away!" The tears started to victoriously burst out. I ran out the door, starting to walk home.

* * *

**Jerry's P.O.V.**

Door Locked? Check.

Windows shut and locked? Check.

Air vents sealed? Check.

I yawned and curled into my bed in one of the guest rooms when I stayed over. I fluffed the pillow, and shut my eyes granting myself in a deep sleep.

...

Sss.

Sss.

Sss.

My eyes widened and I jumped out of my bed. The hissing sound was at it again.

Sss.

Sss.

Sss.

I leaned toward the dresser. Then I heard a bang. I pulled the knob from the drawer and yanked it open.

Nothing.

Wait...then one of my delicates moved. Then stopped. The hissing sound returned. Then it moved. I slowly pulled it and then everything was quiet. I sighed in relief until something lushed at me.

SNAKE!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Out the door, I heard Nikki snicker and say, "Point 1 Nikki!"

"Yo Nikki! Get this damn snake off me!" I yelled. Then, the door opened and in came Nikki with the brightest smile on her face.

"Wow, Martinez! You're really good with being scared of a fake snake!" Nikki burst out laughing, patting her knees.

Her clenched hand opened with a remote. She stabbed the red button and the snake released and fell to the floor.

"Fake..Snake?" I stammered.

She nodded as she started to pat her kneecaps, completely smitten by my reaction.

I stormed out of the room, muttering, "This isn't over."

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Jack started calling my name as Stefanie stayed stiff as a board. I ignored him as I ran on the messy pavement. A clap of thunder was heard and rain violently spluttered. I ducked under my hoodie, as I scampered home. I shuffled my pocket, looking for the key. At last, I found it. I jammed it into the keyhole as it snapped open.

The tears started to spill faster and faster. My cheeks burned as each tear touched it. A warm hand immediately gripped my shoulder.

Caro.

"Kim, what's wrong?" She simpered, sitting me down. Caro took a quick glance around her, as if making sure no one was nearby.

"Jack fucking Anderson is what's wrong," I replied, my voice cracking at every word I developed.

"Do you want to stay here and talk about it" She whispered, playing with the fringes on her Love quotes scarf.

"Y-yes," I murmured as I frantically tried to wipe the burn of tears on my red cheeks.

She stood up and yelled, "NIKKI! JERRY! EDDIE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

The basement door flung open with Eddie, out of the patio door came Nikki, and Jerry came storming down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked, scratching his pitch black hair.

Caro stabbed her finger at my direction. "Jack."

Confusion was written all over their faces but soon the meaning plastered on them.

"Kim, what happened over at Jack's?" Eddie asked, leaning on the wall.

"He said it was my fault. My fault that he never talked to me. So I cursed back, saying that he ruined my life and I wanted him to go..." I replied, shaking.

Nikki sat on the other side, stroking my hair murmuring, "It's ok. It's alright."

"He's just a damn slut, Kim. He never, ever deserved you." Jerry assured me.

"He'll never change. Especially after he married...Stefanie Riley aka Stefanie Anderson," Eddie remarked.

Maybe they were right...maybe I could try to get Jack out of my mind.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Stefanie staggered next to me, a yellow bowl of pretzel stick in her arms. She sat down next to me in the sofa. Tears had sprung out of my eyes after Kim had left.

"Jack...you still love Kim, don't you?" She questioned, stuffing two in her mouth. She chewed slowly, watching me carefully.

"What did you say?" I guffawed, grimacing.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Stefanie...I don't." I lied, guilt showering on my face. Stefanie rolled her eyes and shot a pretzel stick at me like a dagger.

"Jack, please...please don't lie. I can help you with that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you really want to be with Kim. We could file a divorce."

"A _divorce_?!"

"Jack, don't deny it. You knew Kim long enough to still be in love with her. When we got married, I knew I saw a face filled with sadness and regret. Please, Jack. Don't deny it."

"Stefanie...thank you. But why are you doing this?"

Stefanie sighed and rested her head in my shoulder. "Because Jack, because I want to make you happier. I know you love her. I know it's uncomfortable being married to me when you love someone else."

"Thank you, Stefanie. You're the best." I hugged her as she answered, "Your welcome, Jack."

_4 Months Later_

Stefanie knocked on my door, her hair in a messy ponytail. After agreeing on having a divorce, she moved out to a townhouse nearby. She was in a red blazer, a navy blue skirt, and a white tank top. 

"I got a call from the courts. We're officially, divorced." She said.

"Really! Finally!" I replied, as she grinned.

"Now, go get her tiger," she exclaimed as she grinned.

I gave her a hug as I locked the door and ran next door. Of the corner of my eye, I could see Stefanie retreating to her _Ford_ car.

I stabbed the doorbell and I could see Grace and Kelsey in the patio, tanning.

"I'll get it!" Kim screamed as she strolled to the door.

The door jerked open, and out came Kim in a pale yellow dress. Her hair was braided in a French twist.

"Oh...hi Jack," she muttered, sounding deflated as a balloon. 

"Hey, Kim!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug.

Kim raised a brow and stiffened as I hugged her.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, rubbing her temples. She leaned against the glass as the wind blew. Dead leaves flowed above our heads. Chatters from children were heard from miles away.

"Kim, Stefanie and I are divorced."

"_Divorced?!"_ She asked, her eyes shooting open, "When?"

"We filed for one 4 months ago"

"Oh, Jack." She leaned in and kissed me.

Then my eyes hot opened. It had all been a dream...well...except when Stefanie offered a divorce. Now, that was real. When we were "officially divorced" was a dream. I rubbed my eyes as I peered around the room, looking for the alarm clock.

"Hello Jack."

I yelped, my balance following. My hands started to wing in a circle as my nervous system threatened to have me fall. I fell, having the ground thud. I looked up and saw Caro standing above me.

"AH! How the hell did you get in my house?" I demanded.

"Balcony," she snapped, pointing to the balcony door, "It wasn't locked, bitch."

"Caro, I need advice," I said.

"Why would I, Caro Short, girl more mature and trustworthy than you, give you damn advice?"

"It's about Kim."

"Oh..oh no no no! I am not helping you with your fucking heartbreak with Kim. Get that idea up your ass!"

"Stefanie offered to file a divorce so I could..try...to be with Jack."

Caro's smirk had evaporated. Her eyes were marked with surprise.

"A..._divorce_?" She stuttered.

"Yeah. Should I accept?"

"I would say not but I'm not the kinda bitch you were. It's all you, Jack."

"Please...?"

"Jack, follow your heart."

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

_2 Days Later_

I slipped into one of my old favorite boutiques _Miss Paris._ Designer clothing and accessories and shoes were surrounding me, each bright and beautiful. I was planning on going to the premiere of Jack's new damn movie, _The Dominion._ I didn't _want_ to go. But, I was bored. I have nothing to do. So, why not? Stefanie invited me anyway._  
_

I twirled around the dress shop, grabbing 6 beautiful dresses and pranced to the dressing rooms. I first grabbed the bright red, strapless dress. I slipped my tank top and jean shorts as the soft fabric caressed me. Doors slamming, feet stepping on the ground, and the sound of hangers clapping onto the wall were heard as I spun around, inspecting the details of the dress.

Eh. Didn't like it. Wasn't my taste at all. **(A/N: Find the dresses on a link to my polyvore)**

I hung it on the pale white, wooden hook as I slipped on an orange-red dress. I turned around, peering over my shoulder to see the looks of it. It was very curvy on my waist. I shuddered at the thought of wearing that. I'm not going as a bitchy slut. I rolled my eyes and shrugged out of the dress. I tried the blue one on, next, completely smitten on the beautiful color and shape. I zipped it up and tried it on. Beautiful...but yet, pitchy. I didn't look like...me...in the dress. I was trying to go to the premiere for happiness but this dark blue dress reminded me of depression.

After trying on 3 gorgeous dressed, I chose the pale pink dress with the lace on the bottom. I strutted to the counter where a redhead in pink oval tinted glasses stood. She looked like a candy striper with the pink and white striped frock she was wearing.

She opened her mouth to speak. "Hello, dear! What would you like to buy?" Her teeth were shiny, completely white except for the stand-alone gold tooth that was gleaming inside. Her voice scared me. So much..pep.

"This dress," I replied, gently handing it to her. I reached into my Chanel leather, quilted clutch, scrambling for my wallet. I fished into it, taking my Visa card out. The woman thrusted the dress into a large glossy shopping back. I swiped my Visa and signed my name fast, desperate to leave.

_5 Hours Later.._

Flashes. Screams. Laughs. Talks. Posing. Signing. Questions. Everything.

Fans were screaming by the sidelines as a new celebrity came. Reporters from _People, Vogue, Elle, OK, US, Entertainment Weekly, TigerBeat, Popstar, and Twist_ were all lined up, interviewing celebrities. I caught glimpses of Zendaya, Bella Thorne, Elle Fanning, Sasha Pieterse, Bridgit Mendler, ect. as they glided onto the red carpet. I started to pose for pictures once everybody recognized who I was.

A reporter from _People_ magazine immediately shouted my name. I turned and locked eyes with a brunette. Her hair was tied into a bun. She was wearing a sparkly silver gown. A camera man and a photographed were next to her.

"Hello, Kim! It's been a while since we saw you on the red carpet," the lady gushed, smiling into the camera.

"Yeah, it sure has been! Like what? 4, 5 years? But anyway, I'm happy to be back!"

"Does it feel awkward? Being at a premiere that Jack Anderson is starring at?"

I gulped and froze. "Um...yeah, but I'm over the heartbreak. Since I saw him a few weeks ago, moving back at Seaford, I discovered that I need to get over it. It was never, ever, _ever_ meant to be."

"We can understand that, Kim. But, if you don't mind my asking...what is your opinion on Jack?"

"Jack? Well, Jack is a bitch. I hate him. Absolutely loathe him. I want nothing with him in my life after today. He should know by now that I was so angry for all these years for leaving me. He doesn't get and he never will. I don't even care anymore. I don't care about him damn career, his fucking life, or his slutty reputation. I just want him to know that I think he's the biggest whore in my life and he needs to get his ass to stop poking in my business because everything he's doing is shit. Bullshit."

The woman smiled and said, "Thanks, Kim! Hope you enjoy the evening!"

"You too," I answered, sweetly as I ran my finger in my hair. I had given it a French twist. I turned around and caught Jack trotting away, a look of disappointment on his face. I smirked as I strolled away, completely happy with my success.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"You're getting a divorce?" Jerry asked me, 5 days after the movie premiere, leaning on my porch rail.

"No! Me and Stefanie are not getting divorced!" I answered, confused on how Jerry could come up with that.

"But Stefanie offered one if you wanted one, didn't she?" Jerry questioned, gripping onto the pale white weaved chair.

"Yes...how did you know?" I stuttered, nervously, leaning on the door.

"Jack...it's all over the magazines..." Jerry replied, slowly.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, falling into one of the chairs. "Which magazines?"

Jerry reached into his Jansport backpack and pulled out copies of _US, OK, and People. _On _People_, the headline screamed, "KIM HATES JACK!" Below were the bullet points:

-She's over the break-up. Hates him to the soul.

-"He is and was a bitch, a slut," she claims.

-Wants him out of her life

On _US_, the headline read, "Stefanie Offers Divorce"

On the bullet points, listed were:

-She wants Jack and Kim to be comfortable with each other

-Sad that her marriage is tearing someone's heart

-Kim hates him to the point

On _Ok,_ the headline was, "Kim or Stefanie?"

The bullets read:

-Stefanie offers divorce

-Kim claims she will never, ever forgive him

-Jack is torn between Kim and Stefanie

Jerry chuckled as my cheeks burned, my face reddened, and I began to sweat.

I knew Kim hated me...but not this much.

"Jack, they're asking a good question. Kim or Stefanie?"

"Ummmmmm..."

"_Jack!" _

"I choose..."

* * *

**So, did you guys like the next chapter! Also, thanks for 13 reviews! Love you guys! :) xoxo, Alyssa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the WONDERFUL reviews! Now, let's just say...a new character is added in this chapter that nobody except the gang knew about. Now, this chapter goes out to HollyShadow17821 for her 14th birthday! Everybody please wish her a happy birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or anything that is obvious that I don't own.**

* * *

Jack Anderson stood from his old best friend, Jerry.

"I choose...K-...S-...K..uh..." He stammered.

Jerry rolled his eyes and said, "C'mon, man. Pick."

He met his eyes and sighed. "Alright...I choose...Kim."

Jerry grinned and gave him a hug. He let go and looked behind Jack. His smile drooped.

"What? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Jerry stabbed a finger behind him. His eyes followed the finger as his eyes locked with Stefanie.

Stefanie looked glad. She gave Jack a hug and Jerry raised an eyebrow.

"Um...Stefanie? Not trying to burst your bubble but Jack's choosing Kim over you...why are you so happy?" Jerry questioned, confused as fuck.

"I support Jack and Kim...y'know...Kick?" Stefanie answered, her lip gloss glimmering.

Jerry looked up, trying to refresh the memory and then it hit him. "Ohhhh..."

Jack stood between the two of them, raising his left eyebrow.

"What the heck are you guys talking about? And what's Kick?"

Stefanie rubbed her hands together and replied, "You'll see."

* * *

Time Skip

_2 Hours Later_

* * *

Caro Short was both pissed off and happy as hell.

She was pissed at the fucking lovestruck Jack's relationship. She was happy as hell as she clicked the "Done" button on YouTube. Caro, proudly smirked at her work as the video was completely uploaded.

The video and its title screamed on the screen. _Eddie Jones Making Out With a Marilyn Monroe Poster._

Caro laughed and scratched off her pale blue nail polish. Then, a shadow appeared behind her. "Aw shit!" Caro yelled as she fell out of her chair. Then, she looked up and saw Nikki. Nikki smiled apologetically as she offered her hand. Caro took it and stood up. She stretched her arms and saw Nikki smirk at the screen

"Great job, C! I'm gonna forward this video to them if you don't mind." Nikki snickered, as she hovered over the screen, frantically pushing the buttons. She and Nikki shared a giggle. Nikki's finger then stabbed the "send button". Almost immediately 2 minutes later, an ear-piercing scream was heard. "CARO. DAMN. SHORT. YOU ARE SOOOOO GETTING IT!" Eddie's voice screamed.

Nikki's eyes started to flood with tears as she laughed so hard, falling into a polka-dot saucer chair. Caro snapped her head at Nikki and snickered at her erupt in tears.

"So what did you do?" Caro questioned, as she clutched her stomach.

Nikki's eyes gleamed into a evil smirk. "Let's just say...there's a dangerous little fishie in Jerry's bathtub."

"A _PIRANHA_!" Caro screeched, laughing as hard as she could, then the thought occurred to her. "How the fuck did you get a damn _piranha_ into this house?"

"I know a guy that has a license." Nikki quickly wiped the tears.

Then they heard Jerry humming to "We Are Young" and their giggles erupted.

"5." Caro started.

"4."

"3."

"2"

"1."

Then Jerry's girl-like screamed made the house shook. The door was flung open and Jerry stormed into the room, with water messing up his har gel and his hands were red.

"OWWWWWW!" Jerry whimpered. "I got an owie!"

Nikki cocked her head and snickered, "Jerry...wow...are you sure your in your 20's? You sound like you're 5!"

Jerry rolled his eyes and turned around.

"You'll pay for this," he said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Kim Crawford was applying mascara on her eyelids. Normal? Very. But the question was...why was she wearing make-up? Easy, she was meeting up with Jack for a talk. Would it go right? Maybe. Kim took one look at her cell phone and stabbed the home scream, dialing Grace's number.

"Hello?"

"Grace?"

"Hey, Kim!"

"Hey."

"Whattya up to?"

"I'm gonna talk."

"Talk to who?"

"Jack and Stefanie."

"Why the hell-?"

"They have something important to tell me."

"All right. All details when you're done. Kay?"

"'Kay"

Kim started to walk to Jack's house as the breeze flew threw her hair. Birds chirped, fighting over a donut. When she got to the house, she knocked and Stefanie answered. Her eyes glimmered. "Hey Kim. Come on in."

In the living room, Jack was drinking a glass of lemon water. Kim sat in the armchair, smoothing her skirt. "So what's so important?"

Stefanie replied, "Jack and I talked. We thought about you and what's best for us. We hope you agree with us."

"So what's the plan?" Kim questioned.

"Jack?" Stefanie's voice cracked, "Do you want to tell her?"

"Ok," Jack answered, resting a hand on her shoulder. He faced Kim.

"Stefanie and I decided to get a divorce."

Kim stared at them and then blurted out, "You're getting a what-now?"

* * *

**Finished. Next chapter coming out soon. Hope you liked this one. :D**

**-C&A**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Well, we're finally back! follow OliviaHolt4eva on Twitter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except what we make up.**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

* * *

I bit my lip nervously.

"A divorce." Jack repeated, turning sickly pale.

"A divorce." I repeated, once more. "Ok. Wow."

"What do you think?" Stefanie muttered, awkwardly.

"Um...I honestly don't want to affect your decisions." I crossed my feet, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Kim, the reason why we're thinking of getting a divorce if for you. We really want to know what you think." Stefanie pleaded.

I sighed and the voice inside my head kept screaming, _Tell them! Tell them how you have a child! A kid! A daughter! Tell them how Jack is the father. _**(A/N: HA! Bet ****you didn't see that one coming)**

"Umm...I guess, I should tell the truth." I stammered. "Yeah, Jack, I'm still in love with you. Hard to believe? Anyway, I do want to be with you again but I don't want anything to be awkward. And I think that you and Stefanie do make a cute couple."

Jack reddenned and Stefanie opened her mouth to speak. "Exactly, Kim. You deserve to be with Jack."

Jack sighed and added, "I love you too, Kim. But do you really, really want to be with me?"

"Yes, Jack. I would love to be with Jack but I don't want to break apart your marriage." I leaned against the wall.

"Kim, honestly, it's alright. I'm perfectly fine with you and Jack together. I always thought from the very start that you'd be a cute couple," Stefanie assured me.

"Are you sure?" I tensed up.

"Yes." Stefanie patted me on the back.

Jack took my hand, stared straight into my eyes and questioned, "Kim, why won't you just say yes or no?"

I let go, turned around and covered my face with my hands. "When I left your wedding, I swore I'd never fall in love again."

"But you did," Stefanie said, her hand on my shoulder.

"Ok...My say is...is...yes, I would like you to divorce," I whispered, my hands away from my face now.

"Okay." Jack said, giving me a hug.

"Our divorce should be finalized in a couple months and you guys can be together once it is finalized," Stefanie said.

"Thanks you, Stefanie," I stated, engolfing us in a group hug.

_Tell him! Tell them! You can't hold this back! _My brain told me.

I took a deep breath and stepped back. "One second." I ran up the stairs to my daughter, Hailey, 's room. Her hair was in blond pigtails and she was playing with a plush Nemo toy. Hailey was 2 years old.

"Sweetie?" I called out.

Hailey looked at me and smiled. "Mommy!" She ran up to hug me.

Tears started to form in my eyes and I slowly said, "Hailey, it's time to meed Daddy."

"DADDY!" Hailey exclaimed with happiness. I picked her up and carried her down the stairs. I set her down near the door, not visible to Jack and Stefanie.

I walked out the open doorway and then declared, "Jack, there's something I need to tell you."

Jack nodded.

"Before you left, we had sex. Unprotected sex. And I was 4 weeks pregnant when you left. And I ha-we have a...d-daughter."

Jack's jaw dropped and Stefanie smiled.

"I'm a father?"

I nodded, biting my lip again.

"Sweetie, come out now," I softly squeaked as Hailey walked out.

"Jack...meet Hailey Brooke Brewer."

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

* * *

I gasped and walked to H-my daughter.

She had Kim's blond hair and cheekbones.

But she had my eyes and my nose.

"Hi, daddy!" She cheerfully said.

She even sounded like me.

"Hi, Hailey. My name is Jack," I gently said to her.

Hailey cooed and hugged me.

I looked at Stefanie who had the biggest grin on her face.

Stefanie asked, "How about we have some coffee and you and Jack can talk about Hailey?"

"Sure." Kim led us into the house and started to brew the coffee.

"Jerry and all them are upstairs doing a prank war so watch out," Kim told us as she started to hand out the hot mugs.

"Tell me about her. Especially the basics," I said.

Kim gave me my cup of coffee and sat down. "Hailey was born on October 4. She's two years old. She's not allergic to anything and she loves to play."

"Okay. It's very exciting to meet her."

"Yeah..it is..." Kim replied, with a smile on her face.

"Wait, Kim. Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

That's when her smile drooped.

* * *

**Grace's P.O.V.**

* * *

I was currently on the beach with Kelsey and Julie. Milton was out with his parents and Caro, Nikki, Eddie, and Jerry were doing their prank war. I put on my Tom Ford sunglasses and took out a copy of Vogue magazine. I flipped through the pages, chewing 5 gum.

"Y'know, I wonder if Kim will get her fairytale ending," Kelsey, out-of-the-blue, said.

I pushed my sunglasses further up my nose. "That's random, Kels." Julie giggled.

"Hey! I'm just wondering. She was badly hurt. It's like using duct tape and glue to repair her heartbreak. It especially sucks that Jack and Stef are back," Kelsey defended herself.

"I heard from Jery telling Eddie that Stef offered a divorce to Jack," Julie said, taking a sip from her water.

"Yeah...but I don't know. I just want Kim to be happy again," Kelsey replied.

"I do too. Like, I cannot imagine how heartbreaking it is to go through that," I added, nodding in agreement.

"And it goes even worse, since she has a child. And it's Jack's child too," Julie reminded us.

"Oh lord. I can't...I can't even think about how awkward that would be," Kelsey hyperventilated.

"Kim's strong. I'm sure she'll be able to make it through," I assured them.

And I thought about Kim's parents...how they were reacting...and how they were coming back to Seaford.

Only Kim didn't know...yet.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Love? Anyway, please review! I'll update soon! :)**

**xoxo, Ci and Aly**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter of What Hurts the Most! Yayayayayayay! So, this one user who shall remain unnamed has told me that there is a story just like mine (story will also be unnamed) but it is a nice story and I do recommend reading it. Besides, me and and the author have talked about it and we're all good. Anyway, carry on. **

**Jack and Kim are so close to getting back together but maybe there's something in the way...xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I mention besides what I make up.**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

* * *

I sighed.

Stefanie looked at me and then Jack and, with awkwardness in her voice, suggested, "How about I...um...go?" She had a nervous smile and she walked off.

Hailey looked at me and Jack, just like Stefanie, and walked off. She exclaimed, "StefFie!" I giggled and Jack smiled.

Stefanie smiled and picked her up. "We'll be in the backyard." I nodded.

Jack turned back to me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. A tear slid down my cheek.

I turned away, near the porch rail and I felt Jack's strong hand hold mine. "Tell me, Kim."

I looked up to him and saw how soft his features were. He really cared.

"Ok. I didn't...I didn't tell you because I wasn't ready to tell you. I wanted to tell you at our wedding. But when you left me for Stefanie, I planned on telling you. I swear. But then I realized, I didn't want Stefanie to be hurt like how I was so I hid her from you whenever I saw you...I'm sorry." Tears started sliding more violently down my cheeks.

Jack, with his hand, raised my chin. "It's okay, Kim. I understand. Thank you for telling me. Now, let's go play with Stefanie and Hailey."

I nodded and we walked to the backyard.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

At Jack's house, I was sitting at the grand piano playing _River Flows in You, _wearing a white dress and white heels with black on the bottom. **(A/N: What Olivia Holt wore to Max Mara)** Today was Caro's 25th birthday dinner party and believe me, it took us one hour to get Caro into the bathroom to put some makeup on. It was hilarious. She almost fell into the toilet.

Anyway, Jack offered Caro to have her birthday at his house. Stefanie and Nikki decorated the place and can I say it looks AMAZING! I finished a few more staffs of _River Flows in You_ when I heard someone say, "You're really good. It sounds great."

"Thanks Jack," I replied simply as I stood up from the piano and walked over to him. I walked closer so we could've been kissing if I had taken one more step. "Your tie is crooked. Let me fix it."

Jack looked down and said, "Oh. Thanks."

"Your welcome," I replied. "You look great."

Jack smiled. "You look beautiful." He took a strand of my curly blonde hair and stroked it. "You are beautiful."

I smiled and blushed. "Thanks Jack."

"Shall we go?" He offered his hand to me.

"Of course," I answered, taking it.

We had already told the press that Stefanie and Jack were working on their divorce and that Jack and I were together.

Kelsey walked to me, in a Caribbean blue strapless dress, holding Hailey. "I fixed her up."

"Thanks, Kels!" I hugged her and I held my daughter's hand. She was wearing a pink dress and white Mary Janes.

Then, Grace and Julie walked in, both in beautiful dressess. Julie in gold maxi dress and Grace in a violet short-in-the-front and long-in-the-back.

Grace looked at Julie and Kelsey and then turned back to me. "There's something we need to tell you."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

Julie sighed. "Your mom and dad are coming to visit. Their flight just arrived. They have a taxi that will bring them here."

My jaw dropped. "My _parents_?! They kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant! They're probably gonna come to shun me!"

Kelsey rolled her eyes and said, "Chill. I'm sure if they're coming over here, they'll just want to talk."

I shivered. "Jack, can you take Hailey to my house. Caro and Nikki are there."

"Alright." He took Hailey from me and walked off.

"Kim. Just relax. You'll be fine," Grace assured me.

Julie's phone beeped. She picked up her phone from a coffee table and looked at the text. Then she looked up. "Kim, your parents are 2 blocks away."

I stiffened. "Okay. That's about 5 minutes away. What am I going to do when they see Hailey?"

Kelsey tossed a breath mint into her mouth and shrugged. "I'd just say that they'll either ignore or act sweet to her."

I smiled. "Maybe you guys are right."

* * *

Caro's P.O.V.

* * *

I sighed when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I still can't believe that Kim, Kelsey, Grace, and Julie somehow got me into a dress AND makeup.

I had on a a black and white dress and a pearl necklace. **(A/N: Dress that Kelli Burgland wore at the Lone Ranger premiere) **There was a anchor bracelet from Brandy Melville on my wrist and 2 finger ring that said "Swag" from Forever 21. And here's the shocker. Me: Caro Short was actually wearing heels. 4.5 inch heels from Neiman Marcus. Probably the most expensive store I've ever walked into. (Kim dragged me in there)

Now, even MORE shocking, here's the makeup. I was wearing Cover Girl mascara, Maybelline line stiletto eye liner, an eyeshadow primer from some company, Maybelline lip gloss, and L'Oreal foundation.

As I straightened the strap of my heel, I thought about Jack and Kim.

They were so perfect for each other and yeah, I was happy, wait, make that REALLY happy they were getting back together. The only problem was Kim's parents.

When Kim told them Jack dumped her, they were mad as hell. But when Kim told them that she was pregnant, _that's_ when they were really mad.

But in my opinion, I'm not so sure this was going to work for the two of them.

I mean, I 100% support them, but it just doesn't feel right.

Jack hasn't been in Hailey's life for several years. He'd been _married_ to a different woman and now they were getting a divorce. Kim's actually going to take him back and marry him.

I mean, yeah, Jack and Stef divorce and then Jack and Kim marry so they can raise Hailey together but I don't know.

I just don't want Kim to be hurt.

I opened the door of the bathroom as I carefully walked out of it and out of my bedroom.

* * *

Stefanie's P.O.V.

* * *

I was currently talking to Nikki about a surprise for Jack and Kim.

"We need to plan them a perfect wedding," I said, as I threw a breath mint into my mouth.

Nikki's jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked, casually as I smoothed my gold dress.

"Nothing. Anyway, I'm thinking of having it at Nokia Center," Nikki suggested, looking at her laptop. **(A/N: They live in Los Angeles...sorry if I put Seaford earlier. I just thought the ride would be boring)**

I narrowed my eyes. "Really? For a wedding? Girl, One Direction played a concert there. Do you really think its fit for a wedding?"

She shrugged. "Jack and Kim aren't necessarily 'classic'."

I had to admit it. She had a point. "Fine, that'll be our top priority. But if that doesn't work, we're going with Omni Los Angeles Hotel."

"Fine," Nikki replied as she took a sip of her sparkling water. "Anyway, I'm planning on having the wedding in the summer. I'm thinking...June 13? **(A/N: A true Kickin' It fan would know this date xD)** Because Kim has a book tour in the winter and Jack is busy here in Seaford with filming in the spring."

"Perfect," I replied. "So, here's how the wedding planning should be: You can handle the reservations with the place and minister. I'll do decorating. Caro can do wardrobe. Julie can handle the restaurant that's gonna cater. Then if there's anything I'm forgetting, which I'm sure I am, all of us can do that together."

Nikki nodded. "I'm thinking we should get ideas and discuss them with Jack and Kim after the divorce is finalized with him and Stef and then start prepping in the spring.

"Love it!" I looked at the grandfather clock next to the stairs. "Hey, it's time to go to Jack's house for the party."

We stood up and carefully walked to the door.

Operation Kick was a go.

* * *

**done! I hope you guys liked that. :) I am currently working on a new story so I'm planning on updating ALL stories as fast as I can. :) Review please! Also, in the review, tell me the TOP 3 stories you want updated. PM for ideas or questions.**

**xoxo**

**Cici & Alyssa**


End file.
